Post Mortem
by Lucca Corelli
Summary: Minato é e sempre será o Raio dourado de Konoha.


_**Post Mortem**_

**xx**

As pessoas costumam ser marcadas por aquilo que fazem durante sua vida. Muitas são esquecidas por não terem alguém que se lembre de sua essência. Outras são apagadas pelas páginas do tempo, mas não ele.

Ele foi um herói.

Mais do que isso, ele foi guerreiro, foi pai e exemplo para todos, até mesmo para mim.

Os jovens são os mais sábios do mundo. E, mesmo assim, se prendem à experiência dos mais velhos que vão ficando para trás. O jovem Minato tinha uma sutil diferença. Ele se prendia à minha experiência sim, mas, ao contrário dos outros, acreditava no próprio conhecimento.

Minato tinha _fé._

E quando falo de fé, não é apenas da fé em si mesmo e do auto-controle que ele tinha sobre seu conhecimento. Minato acreditava nas pessoas. Ele as via com uma puerilidade que é rara de se encontrar em alguém. Nos seus olhos azuis, que guardavam um livro inteiro de memórias, sendo que a maioria nem eram dele, havia um espelho que conseguia refletir somente a paz que por muitas vezes deixamos escondida atrás de problemas fúteis.

De todas as pessoas que conheci no mundo, nenhuma conseguiu chegar ao nível de complexidade que tinha a ingênua sabedoria daquele rapaz.

Nenhuma seria capaz de sentir o que ele sentia também. Um amor incondicional pela própria vila. Um amor capaz de sacrificar a própria vida para proteger a geração futura que ele jamais veria crescer, mas na qual não deixou de acreditar um dia sequer. Ele era um espelho de virtudes admirado por todos. Ele era, ele é, ele será. No pretérito, no presente e no futuro. Não importa que esteja morto, Minato sempre estará presente nas memórias de todos, mesmo daqueles que não o conheceram.

Me considero uma pessoa de sorte por ter ensinado algo a ele, por ter acompanhado o seu crescimento. Eu jamais me esquecerei daquele sorriso que Naruto herdou do pai. O sorriso de um verdadeiro herói.

Muitas vezes me interrogaram sobre o porquê de eu confiar a vila a alguém tão novo. Parecia loucura, é verdade. Porém que loucura pode haver em confiar as pessoas que lhe são caras a alguém que lhe inspira toda a confiança do mundo?

Eu não tive problema algum em depositar no Minato as minhas esperanças. Porque o Minato tinha dentro dele uma mescla do que eu posso chamar de fidelidade e honra. Ele era o único dentre todos os Shinobis de Konoha que, certamente, seria capaz de dar a vida pelos outros da forma como fez.

Pergunto-me se teria sido diferente se eu, e não ele, tivesse morrido naquela noite movida pelo medo.

Creio que as pessoas veriam as coisas com outros olhos. Não seria o grande relâmpago dourado de Konoha, o mais jovem e mais promissor Hokage, mas apenas o velho Sandaime que fez aquilo pelo amor que tinha à sua vila. Não estou desmerecendo Minato ou a mim mesmo. Eu jamais poderia fazer isso depois de ter confiado a ele meu tesouro mais importante: a vila de Konoha.

E ele lutou, gritou, incentivou, _teve medo_, mas não desistiu. Minato não se importava do que pudesse vir a acontecer com ele, apenas com sua vila. Sua morte e o desejo de seguir em frente foram a maior prova disso. _Entregar_ seu filho à maldição de carregar a própria Kyuubi foi uma prova muito maior do que morrer pela vila.

Então, eu me pergunto, _por que _as pessoas de Konoha descontam suas frustrações naquele menino tão hiperativo? Eles deveriam amar Naruto e agradecer a ele por estarem vivos, não desprezá-lo. Porque Naruto é muito mais que o portador da Kyuubi. É filho de um herói.

Mas acredito que o Naruto em breve conhecerá o peso da palavra herói. Se não pela história do pai, pela sua própria. Parece ser um fardo carregado por eles. A vila teme o poder que eles guardam, mas acreditam na nobreza por trás de seus corações. Se há uma coisa da qual Minato não se arrependeria nunca é de ter sido fiel ao seu coração; ao seu amor por Kushina, por Konoha e, principalmente, por Naruto.

Ele _acreditou_ em Naruto com todas as suas forças. _Quis_ acreditar que ele seria capaz de suportar aquele fardo, mesmo que parecesse _(um pouco)_ demais para uma criança solitária. E ele _pediu_ para que eu olhasse por Naruto, porque ele seria tão forte quanto qualquer outro ninja que já havia passado por Konoha. Tão forte quanto ele próprio.

Por isso é que algumas vezes eu me encontro tentando ser como ele. Tento me espelhar no jovem Hokage que teve a coragem e a força de sacrificar tudo por aquilo que amava. Pessoas assim nunca morrem. A morte se vê incapaz de apagá-las da terra. É como um livro que conquista o coração do mundo e que mesmo após ser queimado e levado pelo vento, deixa marcas e páginas soltas pelas estrada. Marcas e páginas que não se perdem, mas sim encontram o coração de quem mais precisa delas para compreender o quão importante é sua missão na Terra.

Acredito que algumas páginas insistem em não sair das minhas mãos. Estão impregnadas nelas, presas aos meus sentidos como uma tatuagem. Tento voltar a ser o que eu fui antes da passagem do Minato por Konoha, mas é impossível. Depois dele, não há como continuar de onde paramos. É a vida dele que dá sentido a minha insistência em permanecer vivo e firme como líder de Konoha.

Porque Minato foi muito mais que um herói, ele foi um espelho para todas as gerações que sobreviveram e que ainda viriam a existir em Konoha. Não só pela sua força e por seu caráter inabaláveis, mas pelo desejo que ele possuía em alcançar, não a paz, mas a estabilidade de sua nação.

E, de certa forma, seu desejo tornou-se realidade. Eu gostaria de dizer muitas coisas à ele, mas creio que Minato descansa agora nos braços da morte. Mas, se pudesse me ouvir, jovem Minato, eu te diria que Naruto tornou-se muito mais do que você esperava. Ele lutou contra tudo e contra todos com aquele sorriso _sempre seu_ no rosto. Ele encarou seus medos e dificuldades de frente. E venceu. Ele sentiu frio, medo, dor, solidão, mas jamais deixou de ser ele mesmo. Jamais deixou de ser _seu filho._ E agora veja como todos olham para ele, Minato. Naruto tornou-se mais do que seu reflexo. Ele tornou-se, também, um verdadeiro herói.

Orgulho-me do Minato como se fosse meu filho. Sei que o meu filho mesmo usa o exemplo do Quarto Hokage como inspiração, isso é motivo de felicidade para mim. Sei que outros Shinobis são tão nobres quanto ele foi e, assim como ele, continuaram a cuidar dessa vila com todo o amor que puder ainda sobreviver a esse mundo. Orgulho-me como amigo, como mestre, como Hokage e como homem. Minato é e sempre será o Raio dourado de Konoha.

xx

**N/A:**

Nessas últimas semanas que eu li Naruto, senti-me extremamente tentado a escrever algo que valesse à pena retratando o yondaime. Andei olhando umas fics aqui neste fandom e cheguei à duas grandes conclusões:

1) Não existem _muitas_ fics decentes aqui.

2) Existem _poucas_ (e quando digo poucas, é um número bem escasso) fics que retratam o Minato e eu acho ele um personagem extremamente importante, porque, além de ser o responsável por selar a Kyuubi, ele é **pai** do protagonista.

Andei lendo algumas fics por aqui e até fiquei feliz com algumas, mas é de assustar a quantidade de textos mal trabalhados ou nem um pouco trabalhados que passa por aqui. Bom, espero estar contribuindo de alguma forma com a categoria e espero agradar mesmo que um pouco o paladar aguçado de certos leitores mais seletivos.

Naruto não é meu manga favorito, mas é bem mais fácil trabalhar com os personagens de Naruto do que outros fandoms mais complexos. Sou fã do Yondaime e espero humildemente que essa fic esteja num nível aceitável para falar dele.

Ah, e seguindo a regra da maioria das fics que li... É pecado querer Reviews?


End file.
